Of Gods and Men: Gareth's Y Nuzlocke
by ServusSmith
Summary: Gareth, a young science prodigy, is selected by Sycamore along with a few other teens to help fill out the regional pokedexes. There are others, unknown to him who have much greater plans for him.


Gareth's Y Nuzlocke: Of Gods and Men

Rules

You can only catch the first pokémon you encounter in an area (exception for shiny pokémon and repeats)

All pokémon must be named, to help foster an emotional attachment

If a pokémon faints in battle it is dead and must be transferred to GRAVEYARD in the PC (no revives or max revives).

Collect all the plates of Arceus.

Gareth looked down at the fenniken sitting next to him on the bus. The small pokémon was sitting with its nose pressed to the glass watching the flowers lining Route 1 fly by. Somebody had made a mistake. Two days ago the young man had received a package in the mail. Inside were a pokéball and a note from Augustine Sycamore, _the_ Professor of Kalos, asking Gareth to take this fenniken with him on a journey across the whole of Kalos collecting pokémon data for the regional pokédex and to take on the League challenge while he was at it.

With a hiss the buss pulls to a stop and the doors open. "Aquacorde Town." The driver calls over the intercom. Gareth takes a quick shot of his inhaler before grabbing his pack from under the seat in front of his. He whistles, "Come on, Sol. Let's get this thing all sorted out."

The fenniken hops down out of the seat with a yip and follows Gareth as he limps up the aisle with the help of a cane. Once off the bus he looks around at the smooth stone buildings and walkways of Aquacorde Town. Pulling out a map from his pack Gareth mutters, "Now all we have to do is find the rendezvous point, clear up this misunderstanding, and get you handed off to a real trainer."

Sol gives Gareth a confused look but otherwise sits patiently next to the teen's feet. After a couple moments of studying the map, Gareth nods and slips the map back into the pack. "It's this way."

Gareth leads the fennekin across town to a large patio looking out over the river. Several shaded tables are scattered around and at a larger one of these a group of teens with pokémon are already gathered. As he approaches a blond haired young woman notices him and laughs, "Hey neighbor! Funny meeting you here."

"Serena, you have no idea how true that is." Gareth smirks, Serena lived just next door to his family back in Vaniville. "Because I think there has been a mistake. I'm not really cut out for this sort of thing."

"I'm sure Professor Sycamore has his reasons for including you as a part of this year's choice of 'dex recipients." A short, bespectacled young man says with a dismissive wave of the hand. Reaching under the table he pulls out a briefcase and sets it on the table. Deftly unlatching it he opens the briefcase and turns it around so that everyone can see inside. Four top of the line pokédexes sit in protective foam padding. Serena and the other two teens quickly grab pokédexes, but Gareth hesitates.

"I still think there has been some sort of mistake." Gareth insists, but takes the last pokédex anyway. "But I'll give it a shot anyway."

"That's the spirit!" A tall heavy set teen grins and gives Gareth a slap on the back, "My name's Teirno by the way," He gestures to the young man with the glasses and a younger girl with brown pigtails, "And these are Trevor and Shauna."

Gareth nods, "Hello."

Trevor points towards the river, "If we head north, we'll be headed towards Santalune Forest which has some really cool pokémon."

"Speaking of which." Serena digs in her satchel and pulls out a handful of pokéball packs. "My parents gave me these to give to anyone who might need them."

"Thanks." Gareth nods as he turns to leave with the pokéball pack in hand.

"Hey!" Shauna runs around the table to stand in Gareth's way, "I already battled everybody else before you got here, and now it's your turn!"

Gareth smiles as her chespin runs over and chatters excitedly as it begins to limber up, "You do realize you are at a severe disadvantage fighting me, right? I'm not a strong trainer but the type match up puts you in a pinch."

"Don't underestimate yourself!" Shauna huffs, "The only one who can tell you whether you are strong or not is you!"

Gareth looks down at Sol who is trembling with excitement and looking at Gareth with a pleading expression. "Oh alright." Gareth chuckles, "Go get her, Sol."

"Take him down Nettle!"

Nettle dashes over the patio at Sol, but the fiery fox deftly sidesteps out of the way and spews a thin stream of fire that nails the chespin in the back. Throwing herself into a roll Nettle quickly puts out any clinging embers and deftly twists so that she is facing Sol. However, Sol hadn't been sitting patiently for Nettle to make a move and she finds herself almost nose to nose with the fennikin for a split second before he rakes his claws across her torso. The little chespin tumbles backwards but can't avoid another gout of flame from Sol that puts her on her back with smoke rising from the singed leaves of her nut helm. This time she doesn't get back up.

Shauna rushes forwards and picks up her fainted pokémon. Nuzzling her as Nettle comes to she smiles, "You did good. We're only got get stronger from this, okay?" Nettle nods and Shauna smiles at Gareth and Sol as the fennikin trots back to his trainer. "You were right about us not having much of a chance, but you are still wrong about you! I gotta go to the pokémon center now. See ya later!"

Gareth smiles as Shauna jogs off to get her pokémon rejuvenated. Slipping the pokéballs into a side pouch on his back pack he leaves the other chatting trainers behind with Sol trotting alongside. They keep walking until they reach the North Bridge at the edge of town. Gareth stops and looks down at Sol before getting down on one knee in front of the fire fox. "This is our last chance to turn around, to not do this league thing. I may not be the best choice for a pokémon trainer, Arceus knows why I was chosen to care and train with you, but I swear to never give up on you as long as you don't give up on me. So what do you say, will you take this journey with me?" Sol nods enthusiastically and Gareth smiles as he uses his can to get back on both feet, "Well, let's go adventuring."


End file.
